Destino incierto
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Realmente todo estaba jodido, hace unos días solo era una simple secretaria de una reconocida empresa y ahora estaba en un baño, con un hombre que se suponía que era mi amo, ¿cómo acabe en esta situación? Era una persona normal, hasta que por una rara jugarreta del destino, fui engañada para caer en el mercado negro de subasta, ¿Acaso esto podría empeorar?Lime/ AU HIATUS
**Todo los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO.**

 **Notas:** No estoy acostumbradas hacer una adaptación, sin embargo no pude resistirme, esta adaptación se basa en el juego otome "Subasta Desesperada total" se toma la idea principal, algunos dialogo pero se tratara de adaptar a la personalidad de los personajes y por consiguiente se aumentaran cosas a la historia, puede que se desvié en algunos aspectos de la original, recuerde que esto es una adaptación, así que no quedara igual,sobretodo la personalidad de la protagonista, odio que sea sumisa -_-

Después de todo, la protagonista sumisa casi no son mi fuerte XD creo que prefiero que sea media tsundere. Asi es, poder femenino debe dominar el mundo, ok no :P ya sabe, la personalidades como bella o ana no me gustan mucho.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Puede contener ** LIME (**situación sexual levemente o en ocasiones moderado **)**

 **Universo alterno.**

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

El fic sera contado en primera persona, sea desde el punto de vista de la protagonista.

* * *

 **Summary:** Realmente todo estaba jodido, hace unos días solo era una simple secretaria de una reconocida empresa y ahora estaba en un baño, con un hombre que se suponía que era mi amo, ¿cómo acabe en esta situación? Era una persona normal, hasta que por una rara jugarreta del destino, fui engañada para caer en el mercado negro de subasta, ¿Acaso esto podría empeorar?

* * *

 **Destino incierto**

 **Prólogo:**

" _ **Y la vida no puede joderme de esta manera, ¿o sí?"**_

El sonido de la puerta me atrajo a la realidad, dejado pasar a un hombre de traje negro, traía puesto una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, pude ver como una sonrisa cínica se extiende de sus labios, se acerco a la cama donde me encontraba y me miro, se quita la máscara, dejado a la vista su hermoso rostro, sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo, su cabello era negro y lo tenía sujetado hacia atrás, era demasiado atractivo, ni en mis mas locos sueños me lo hubiera imaginado .

—Mmm—murmura dejado caer su máscara al piso, lo miro aterrada, esto no debía pasar, yo no debería estar aquí.

No me gusta a donde se dirige todo esto, no soy idiota, estoy sola con un hombre en una habitación, esposada en una cama , no solo eso, este hombre acaba de compararme.

—Por favor—intento persuadir, sin embargo no logro terminar, sus dedos tapa mis labios mientras me examina de pie a cabeza.

—Eres bella—masculla desviado sus dedos de mi labios y tomado mi barbilla—Después de todo, eres un articulo comprado en el mercado negro de subasta, eres un objeto de 600 millones de yenes.

Nunca imagine que en pleno siglo XXI hubiera trata de persona, creí que Japón siendo un país de primer mundo jamás pasaría aquello, había escuchado de otros países donde ocurría(a veces pensaba que solo era una leyenda urbana), pero me equivoque, yo había sido vendida sin darme cuenta, por un simple favor, había acabado subastada en el mercado negro.

¿Cómo fue posible que terminara así? Vendida como si fuera un objeto.

No puedo creer que mi vida hubiera cambiado,horas atrás era simplemente una empleada de una empresa, no era una chica a la que acostumbrara llamar la atención, de hecho mi vida era demasiado sencilla, no salía a discotecas a enrollarme con tipos que no conociera, prefería estar en casa comiendo helado y viendo alguna serie en la televisión, tampoco acostumbra a vestirme de manera provocativa, tenía un trabajo normal, mi situación económica no era mala, incluso tenía un perrito que dependía de mi.

Era una persona normal, hasta que por una rara jugarreta, fui engañada para caer en el mercado negro de subasta.

Pensaba que los sujetos que pagaría por mi seria todos unos viejos lujuriosos, sucios, con horribles arrugas en el rostro… pero me equivoque por completo. Aquellos compradores eran todos menos feos, sus rostro era tan bellos que podía pasarse por ángeles, claro que aquello solo era mascara que ocultaba su verdadero ser.

Y entonces, el rey del hotel "Seireitei" me compro.

—Entonces—me sonríe— que empiece el juego.

 _Joder, estoy realmente jodida._

—¿Acaso esto podría empeorar?

La cama hace un chirrido. El hombre me agarra de la barbilla de nuevo y me tira hacia arriba.

—Claro que sí—y esta vez, creo que realmente habla enserio.

* * *

 ** _Notas_ _finales:_**

Como se pueden dar cuenta, el nombre de los personajes aun no aparece, esto se debe a que tengo un problema, no me decido aun por los protagonista, estoy en un dilema, por una parte deseo adaptar esto a los personajes de **Byakuya y Hisana** , por otra parte, También deseo adaptarlo a los personajes de **Sode y Tensa Zangetsu.**

La personalidad de ambos personajes sera algo Tsundere, no sumisa como se ve en el juego, así que es difícil, en esta ocasión pediré opiniones para la pareja de este fic, obviamente habrá cambios en el trama y se anexara muchas cosas.

Espero contar con su apoyo.

con cariño frany :)

 **10-04-2016**


End file.
